Collection A: Opposites
by EyeofAmethyst07
Summary: "A flipped coin doesn't always land heads or tails. Sometimes it never lands at all..." A collection of three short poems relating to romance and some of my other stories. Check inside for a small profile update!


**A/N- I'M BACK, FEMALE ARCANINES!**

 **Erm… Hi. You guys don't want to kill me yet, do you?**

 **My stories have been left for a while, I know. However, I will NOT be that ass who leaves his readers hanging for all eternity. My chaptered stories** _ **will**_ **be finished; I can promise you that much.**

 **(If you think my word is worth anything at this point).**

 **This small collection of romantic poems was my attempt at defibrillating my creative muse. I've taken three of my stories, two of which are incomplete, and made a small poem regarding each. As is always the case with me, I tend to have a central idea revolve around each of my stories; and the ideas of the stories that are featured here will hopefully become somewhat clearer for you.**

 **One last thing: Reviews are appreciated above all else. Even if it's only a smiley face or something of the like, please tell me your opinions on** _ **any**_ **of my stories.**

 **With that out of the way, I've cracked my knuckles, and I'm ready to get back to work.**

 **Now. Shall we begin?**

 **Collection A: Opposites**

 _1) At Least, I Hope (Shakespearean Sonnet)_

" _Somehow, she knew that telling the truth would hurt Uxie. But she couldn't lie to him. She'd forgotten how." ~Azelf (At Least, I Hope)_

A warmth strikes, and I cannot remember.  
It swells in my soul, yet I forget why.  
Blessed with a curse, ignorant forever,  
To struggle with this 'til the day I die.

Caress my skin, my heart fills, never tame.  
Shattered, scarred, this feels unfamiliar.  
Yet, speak my name and I smile just the same,  
For this, above the rest, feels similar.

I can't give reason, for all has left me,  
Crippled is my mind, never to renew.  
Joy once felt has died, scattered like debris,  
Yet I think a spark remains, left for you.

So clasp your hand in mine, it helps me cope,  
And then, I'll feel your love, at least, I hope.

 _2) Ancestral Shadow (Free Verse)_

" _I should have known better then, but I was too absorbed in the moments. Even when asleep, he captivated me. I saw no cause for it. Only the effect." ~Shaymin (Under the Willow)_

Fear is powerful. It controls us,  
Twists us, bends us until we snap  
Like the fragile twigs our minds are.  
Fear is a virus, a horrible monster.

From fear, many things are born.  
Anger, that horrible churning in the  
Pit of your stomach. Hatred, that white-hot  
Pike that pierces its way into your soul.

But there is another child of fear.  
To some, it is impossible to tell the two apart.  
Both bring that horrible void that opens your chest.  
Both cause you to think irrationally, to act in ways  
Vastly different than you normally would.

Yet for those who can see, who can understand,  
They know the difference all too well. They feel the  
Warmth of Fear's child, and live better lives because of it.

Is Fear a demon that plagues us all? Yes.  
But does it have the ability to turn into  
Something more, something priceless?  
Yes. For where would we be without Love?

 _3) Unwilling (Lyric)_

" _Strength isn't about outlasting something… It's about knowing when to_ stop, _and experiencing things that are foreign to you." ~Darkrai (Colligate Life)_

It burns badly, oh so badly.  
It rages in my chest, spreading like wildfire.  
I must forget, and remove this emotion.  
Why can't I forget?

The more I think, the more I feel,  
The farther down I go in this vicious spiral.  
I simply wish to forget, is that too much to ask?  
Every thought, every sight is tainted by her memory.

These thoughts are dangerous, irrational.  
They have no place in my mind.  
It clouds perspective, dulls comprehension.  
I find my mind narrowing, everything coming back to her.

There is no benefit to this, for it cripples the mind.  
It cannot be made up for by the trance of when we lock eyes.  
Nor by the spreading warmth from the brief contact of our hands.  
No, none of it can compensate.

I refuse to be controlled by this twist in my chest.  
Even if I wanted it, it could never be.  
I've never wanted this, I _can't_ have wanted this…  
Could I?

 **E/N- Thank you for reading these, if you did get this far down. Remember, this is my attempt at revitalizing my storylines, so keep your fingers crossed! If you want more poetry by itself, leave a review with a concept or ideal you'd like it to revolve around.**

 **Or, you know, any kind of review would be nice. *is shot for being repetitive***

 **Once again, many thanks, and I** _ **will**_ **see you later!**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review….**

 **EyeofAmethyst07**


End file.
